Hidden Powers
This article is about the game mechanics. For the event, see Hidden Powers! Hidden Power Calculator The Hidden Powers update occurred on May 16th, 2014. The Hidden Powers function allows users to add new powers to their spirits that cannot be obtained through simple evolution or enhancement. Not all spirits have hidden powers. Each spirit may have up to 10 Hidden Powers. A spirit at early evolution ("evo") stages may not have all Hidden Powers available at last stage, but gain more as they evolve, making them possible to be unlocked. Notes: *Hidden powers can only be unlocked in the order they appear (i.e. cannot be chosen). *Hidden Powers are retained upon evolution. However, hidden powers of materials won't be transferred to base (evolved) spirit. A special case is split evolution (e.g. Myu (Time Traveling Mage)), where number of hidden powers is transferred fully. *Number of hidden powers in materials used to enhance will also be transferred to an identical base (enhanced) spirit (e.g. using a spirit with 2 unlocked Hidden Powers as a material will unlock 3 hidden powers for the base). Example Spirit For example, Pino Marianne (Dancer of the Snow) has the following Hidden Powers: 1. ATK increased by 200 2. HP increased by 100 3. Deck Cost reduced by 2 4. Turns to use Special Skill dropped by 1 turn (only applied for the first use in a quest run, TTC will be back to original after that) 5. All water elements in the deck which Pino is also in the deck will have an increase of 100 HP during battles. Her Deck Cost reduced by 2 Hidden Power will only be unlocked on the 3rd time after both her first (ATK increases by 200) AND second (HP increases by 100) Hidden Powers are unlocked. How to unlock Hidden Powers Hidden powers are unlocked when a spirit is enhanced using several methods below. Multiple materials of different methods can be used together to unlock several powers: e.g. 200% means surely unlock 2 hidden powers; 150% means 100% on first hidden power and 50% on the second hidden power. The chance stacks additively when multiple materials are used. Unlocking Hidden Powers only applies to enhancements. Evolving spirits will not unlock Hidden Powers. 1. An identical spirit (same spirit of the same evo stage) Each will give a 100% chance of unlocking a hidden power. In addition, number of unlocked hidden powers in materials used to enhance will be transferred to base (enhanced) spirit. An example: To unlock the Hidden Power of Pino (Dance of Snowflowers) you can enhance her with another Pino (Dance of Snowflowers). Both must be at the same 2/4 evo stage; using Pino (Snow White) will NOT unlock Pino (Dance of Snowflowers) even though they have the same A rank since they are of different evo stage. Enhancing a lower evo rank spirit with a higher evo rank spirit will NOT unlock the Hidden Power. If the enhanced Pino has 0 hidden power, and the material Pino has 1 hidden power, the enhanced Pino will end up with 2 hidden powers. 2. Ethers and equivalents Ethers are most common unlockers, obtainable from special event quests, wizard cups and various other places. There are also special materials appear during events (see Hidden Power Unlocker). The chance of unlocking hidden power depends on the type of materials used. The percentage are as follows: Mini Ether : 25% Ether Bottle : 50% Magical Ether Bottle : 100% Others: Usually on scale of 1%, 10% and 100%. See individual spirits for detail. Ethers were available for the first time as a reward for completing the quest in the Hidden Powers! event. List of Hidden Powers A spirit can have multiple duplicate Hidden Powers. See also *FAQ and things to note about hidden powers unlocking - Space Lurker's Blog *Hidden Power rankings!! for discussions on what to use your ethers on. *Maximally Efficient Hippos for summary of number of spirits required for most efficient hippo unlocking. *Guide to optimizing the path to take for unlocking hidden powers on cannibals. Category:Gameplay